


Tell Me Your Confession

by captaindestiel1



Series: Destiel Priest!Kink smut [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Addiction, Anal, Anal Fingering, Beating, Begging, Betrayal, Bite, Blasphemy, Blood, Bottom Castiel, Castiel-centric, Character Death, Coming Untouched, Cowgirl Position, Dark, Dead Sam, Dead Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Disobeying Orders, Distrust, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Feelings, Flashbacks, Fuckbuddies, Internal Conflict, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Lust, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Love, Masochism, Minor Character Death, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ownership, Pet Castiel, Possessive Behavior, Priest Castiel, Priest Gabriel, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rejection, Religious Conflict, Rescue, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sadism, Scratching, Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex in Church, Smut, Spanking, Suspicions, Sweet, Tongues, Top Dean Winchester, Torture, Triggers, Unrequited Love, priestiel - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel mostly keeps to himself. A respected priest in his church and a religiously devoted man. A handsome stranger shows up in his church one night and Father Castiel is in more than he bargained for.</p><p>(this somehow became a series, wan intended to only be smut, well guess what? smut AND plot lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgive me

                          

 

"And in name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit we pray for forgiveness for our sins." Castiel prayed on his knees, head resting on the altar.

"Forgiveness?" A separate and harsh voice echoed through the church as the candles blew out, leaving the church in darkness.

"Who's there?" Castiel lit another candle, lifting it to see in the darkness. At first there was no answer then a figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Hello Priest." It was a man. He had spiked sandy brown hair and bright green eyes, even Castiel couldn't pass on the fact that the man was attractive.

"Father Castiel if you please and sorry sir but you'll have to leave. The church is closed." Castiel turned and sat the candle down. As he turned back the man had somehow made himself barely two inches from Castiel.

"It's Dean. I thought the church was always open to your children." Green eyes flicked completely black. "All of them."

The priest took a step back, nearly falling onto the altar. "Demon!" Castiel raised the rosary around his neck as the demon laughed.

"That won't work priest."

The demon closed in, pressing Castiel against the altar, trapping him. "W-What do you want?" The priest tried to hide the fear in his voice.

"Just to bring a little sin and corruption into the world." The demon smiled, tilting Castiel's face to his own. "You'll do." Castiel tilted his head curiously.

"For wha...?" The priest was silenced by Dean's lips smashed against his own. Castiel struggled but the demon was too strong. "Let me go abomination!" Castiel grabbed a nearby candle stand, slinging it into the demon's head. The demon wobbled back a bit as Castiel panted on the altar.

"Dammit Cas...that kind of hurt a little." Castiel straightened him self into a stand-your-ground kind of stance.

"Leave now demon. Before I make you." The demon looked up, eyes black but still filled with rage.

"Make me? I don't think so father." The demon rushed forward, knocking Cas onto the altar. Putting all his weight onto the priest and pinning his arms above his head, Castiel was completely unable to move. "Don't think you can tell me what to do priest."

The demon growled, ripping the white collar off Castiel's neck. "Body of Christ, save me; Blood...Banish all the forces of evil from me, destroy them, vani-ah!" Castiel screamed out as the demon sunk his teeth into the priest's neck.

"C-Christ..our Lord..." Castiel's prayers only angered the demon, causing him to sink his teeth so hard that he drew blood. "Ahhh!" Castiel clawed at the demon's back, a warm liquid dripping from his neck. "Please...st..."

Castiel couldn't breath, like the demon was sucking the very life out of his body. Castiel groaned with relief and perhaps something else as Dean released his neck.

"Try to banish me again and I WILL rip your throat open." The priest whimpered nodding in response. "Now priest. Why don't you make this easier on everyone and sin a little." Dean ran his tongue up Castiel's dripping neck causing the priest to release a hard fought moan. The demon smiled

"See? It's good to sin a little once in a while." Castiel scoffed in disgust. There was no way he was going to enjoy this...abomination touching him like this. He was a man of God, he didn't - Castiel's thoughts were cut off by the demon's lips against his own. A bitter-sweet coppery taste filled his mouth. "Disgusting" Castiel thought as remnants of Cas's blood danced on Dean's tongue and his own.

"Your blood is rather sweet priest. Very pure." The demon licked his lips.

Castiel scoffed "Are you a demon or a vampire?"

Dean raised an eyebrow "Getting sassy now are we?" Castiel glared, hands still pinned above his head. "That's one fiery glow you got there in those sky blue eyes. Makes me want to..." Dean pressed against the priest, lips grazing his ear "Snuff it out."

A moan rested in Castiel's throat, finally releasing as Dean ran his tongue up the length of his ear. "Tell me father..." Dean grazed a hand up Cas's thigh. "Are you ready to see heaven and feel hell?" Castiel groaned as Dean's hand slid to the inside of his thigh, grazing the front of his pants.

"Ah...no...I..."

The demon's mouth curved into a sinister smile. "You what priest? Come. Tell me your confession." The demon slid a hand inside the front of Castiel's pants, causing him to gasp and moan in surprise. Castiel could not believe he was reacting to this, that he was enjoying this impure monster to touch him. Hard as his mind fought his body disagreed, bucking his hips without his consent. The demon took notice, sliding his hands further down.

"Maybe you're not as pure as you think priest." The demon smirked, hand gently sliding about in Castiel's pants.

"C-Castiel..." The priest moaned, biting his lip.

"Castiel." As the heavenly name rolled off the demon's tongue it seemed to taint it.

"Well Castiel..." Dean unbuckled his belt, sliding his jeans just below his hips. "Time to get on your knees and pray." Dean gripped Castiel by his hair, pulling him to his knees. Cas closed his eyes tightly as the demon yanked at his shaggy dark brown hair. Castiel shuddered as he felt something wet graze his cheek. "Open your mouth priest."

His eyes closed tight, Castiel obeyed. He was not prepared for the warm flesh at the back of his throat, causing him to gag. "Come on preacher boy." The demon sneered. "No prayer? Nothing witty to say with my cock down your heavenly throat?"

Castiel only moaned in response. The demon tugged at his hair '"Move your tongue." For a moment Cas didn't move, hoping that if he didn't that the demon would disappear. Castiel felt another painful tug at his hair. "I said. Move it." Castiel obeyed, swirling his tongue about as Dean tilted his head back and sighed. Dean's hips started to move, pushing his cock against the back of Castiel's throat.

Castiel started to tear up, not because he was upset but because it was becoming difficult to breathe. "Ah fuck priest..." Dean groaned as Castiel swirled his tongue while Dean fucked into his mouth. Castiel coughed and choked, Dean took notice. He gripped at Cas's hair, pulling his hips back and allowing Cas to breath. The priest coughed and sputtered, gasping for air. Dean yanked Castiel up by his hair, knocking him against a wall. Cas gasped as he was slung into the wall, Dean pressed against him.

Dean proceeded to rip the priest's robe open. "Whats this?" Dean peered at a tattoo on the left side of Castiel's chest. It was a star, surrounded by what looked like the sun.

"An anti possession mark." breathed Castiel "To stop impure creatures like you from invading my holy body." The demon smirked in response

"I guess I'll just have to invade your "holy body" the traditional way then." The demon tugged at Castiel's pants, ripping them with supernatural strength. "Do priests not like underwear? Or is that a kinky thing with you?" Castiel managed a glare

"I'm more comfortable that way."

Dean chuckled before licking a finger and sliding a hand around the priest's ass. "Ah!" Castiel gasped as Dean slid a finger inside of him. Castiel moaned, so loudly that it could be heard from the heavens.

"Good little servant..." Dean slid another finger in. Breathing against Castiel's ear "You're not God's pet anymore...you're mine..."

Castiel groaned and barely gasped out "Y-Yes..."

He was so swept up in ecstasy that he had given in. Dean pulled his fingers free, causing the priest to collapse to the ground. Dean yanked him up, slinging Cas over the altar. Dean gripped his hip from behind. "Don't move priest." Castiel cried out as the demon entered him fully and without warning. Cas tensed up biting his lip in pain trying not scream out again.

"Mmmm." The demon pressed in further. "Damn...Castiel." The priest winced as the demon uttered his name. "You're so damn tight." He gripped the holy man's hips and began to thrust slowly.

It still hurt like hell but Castiel had not expected Dean to be still so gentle.

"Ah...God..." Castiel groaned the name on vain. Dean was picking up speed, gripping tightly at the priest's hips.

"Pray priest." The demon groaned as he slammed into the man repeatedly. "Pray Castiel. I want to hear you plead to a God that isn't there."

Cas groaned as the demon shifted a hand to his hair, tugging at it. "D-deus propitius esto mihi placet." Castiel prayed out in latin, gasping at each word.

"propitius mihi super immunditia." Dean slammed hard into Castiel, he moaned loudly, cumming all over the altar "quia mea."

Dean groaned as he slammed into Castiel a few more times before he felt his muscles tense, releasing into the priest. "Ah fuck!" The demon groaned as he rode out the orgasm. He gripped himself and slowly slid out. The priest collapsed on the altar, panting and drifting into near unconsciousness. Dean had to lean against a wall, he was panting himself.

"Damn priest...never knew it would feel so good to fuck a devout man." A groan came from the altar. Pulling his jeans back up to his waist, Dean squatted next to the half naked priest. Castiel was completely unable to stand, head hanging over the altar. Dean gripped Cas's hair pulling his face to his. "That was fun priest. We should do this again sometime" The demon smiled before releasing Castiel's hair and vanishing.

Castiel groaned, slumping himself off the altar. He laid there half naked, full of a demon's seed, eyes turned to a nearby crucifix.

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned."

                         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's prayer in latin
> 
> Deus propitius esto mihi placet . propitius mihi super immunditia. quia mea .
> 
> roughly translates to
> 
> "please god forgive me. forgive me for my impurity. for my lust."


	2. All your sinful little desires

"Castiel." The priest whipped around, terrified look across his face "Jesus Castiel. Why are you so jumpy?" The priest sighed in relief.

"Don't take the name in vain like that father Gabriel and I'm fine." -Like he had any room to talk about taking names in vain- The dirty blonde priest chuckled at Castiel's response.

"If I haven't been struck by lightning by now Castiel I think I'm fine."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Are you closing the church up again tonight?" Cas froze. He was supposed to close up the church tonight but he was terrified the demon would come back.

"Can you do it tonight Father Gabriel?" Castiel looked up hopefully. The other priest shook his head.

"Can't. I have a date tonight."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Some servant of God you are."

The man chuckled in response. "I'm leaving father Castiel. Try not to be up too late." The priest patted Castiel on the shoulder then headed through the church doors.

What if the demon came back again tonight? This time Castiel was going to be prepared for him. He wasn't going to let that abomination bully and torture him again. Even if it did feel a little...Castiel shook his head viciously, signing a cross at his chest. He wasn't going to let that demon taint his thoughts either.

About an hour after the sun set, Castiel finished cleaning up the church. Straightening bibles and making sure everything was pristine. He liked this part of his job too, cleaning was a hobby. An odd hobby but a hobby none the less. As if on cue the candles all blew out at once.

"Hello priest."

Castiel turned around, a little more calmly than he had the first time. The demon stood in the walkway between the pews, a devilish grin on his face. Castiel returned the smile, the demon's smile faltered.

"What are you smiling at priest?"

Castiel still smiling, pointed at the floor. "Oh fuck." It was a devil's trap. Dean had stepped into a goddamn devil's trap. He could smell fresh paint, he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Black replaced green as the demon growled.

Castiel crossed his arms, still smiling. Pride was a sin, Castiel knew that, but damn did it feel good to show up that demon. "Let me out priest!" The demon had a dark echo in his voice.

"Not so powerful now are you demon?" Castiel stepped forward, just on the outside the trap.

"Arggh!" The demon lunged forward, knocked backwards as he reached the edge of the trap. Castiel chuckled. The demon's eyes flashed black again. "Let me out!"

Castiel shook his head. "I'm going to exorcise you demon, and with you in that trap you can't do a thing about it." Castiel turned around, reaching for a nearby vial of holy water.

As he turned back he regretted turning around immediately. He had to stop doing that around the demon. Dean has slid his tight black tee off revealing his vessel's toned torso. "Like what you see priest?" The demon smirked, fingers running down his toned chest. Castiel felt his face grow hot.

Castiel turned his head. "Silence demon. I won't let you tempt me."

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Tempt you? With what? Something you already want?" The demon took a step forward as close the edge of the circle as he could, as close to Castiel as he could. "Come priest." The demon held a hand out "Time to sin some more."

Castiel couldn't take his focus off the vessel's bright green eyes as they seemed to stare into his soul. Before Castiel realized it he was inside the devil's trap, the demon's arm around his waist.

"W-What are doing to me?" It felt like as soon as he entered the trap, Castiel had lost all sense, the demon shouldn't have any power over him in here. Castiel groaned as the demon tilted his head back.

"Nothing. Only giving you what you desire." Dean yanked the collar off Castiel's neck again. "I thought I told you wern't God's pet. You're mine." He ripped Castiel's shirt, warm breath gracing his neck. "You don't need his collar anymore."

Castiel groaned as Dean's hand slid into his shirt, tugging at the priest's nipple. "Ahhh." Castiel moaned as he tilted his head back. Even with his power weakened inside the trap, he had complete control over Castiel. "P-Please stop..." Castiel panted as the Demon's tongue slide along his chest.

"Why priest? You seem to be reacting favorably." Dean flicked his tongue against Castiel's nipple. Castiel tried to hold a moan in his throat, it rumbled there as if begging to be released. "Don't hold it in father. Let the heavens hear you sin." Dean bit down hard on Castiel's chest, causing him to cry out.

"A-Ahhhh..."Castiel panted, legs weak. Dean released his chest, smirking at the priest collapsed in his arms.

"Come on priest. Let me out. I cant please you fully in here." Castiel panted, eyes heavy. He couldn't break the devil's trap, If he let this demon go he would never forgive himself.

"N-No.." Castiel groaned. The demon gripped the priest's waist tighter, nails digging into his hip.

"Let me out priest."

Castiel grunted at the pain.

Dean shoved his tongue down Castiel's throat, gripping at his ass. If Dean wasn't going to get what he wanted, he was going to take it out on Castiel. The priest groaned as the demon's tongue invaded his throat.

Castiel's tongue started to dance with Dean's, a slight moan escaping as he raised his hands toward the back of Dean's neck. "Hgnnn" Castiel grunted as Dean grabbed his wrist, squeezing it tightly.

"What are you doing priest?" The demon growled, gripping tighter. Castiel opened his bright blue eyes, staring hard into the demon's green.

"P-Please..." Castiel begged. Dean released his arm, letting Castiel grab his back of his neck as he pulled him back into the kiss. Dean hadn't expected this, the priest to...touch him back.

Dean slid a hand under Castiel's thigh, lifting it to grip around his waist. Castiel groaned as he subconsciously grinded against Dean. "Fuck." Dean groaned as the priest pressed against him. Castiel pushed hard, nearly knocking Dean over.

"Woah woah Cas!" The demon steadied to keep his balance. "What the...?" Castiel gazed up, blue eyes glazed over. "Damn priest." Dean groaned as Castiel slid a hand against Dean's bare chest.

"P-Please..." Castiel begged again. He pushed Dean again, the demon lost his balance, Castiel falling on top of him.

"Dammit!" Dean fell against the edge of the devil's trap. "What the hell Cas?!" The demon's eyes flashed back. The priest was panting, eyes heavy as he gazed down at the demon under him.

"Dean...please..."

The demon's eyes widened as Castiel begged in his name. The demon smirked, eyes flashing black again.

"I want your throat against my cock again Castiel." Cas only nodded, tugging at Dean's jeans. Castiel couldn't believe this, that he wanted to..."Move it." Dean bucked his hips lightly, erection straining against his boxers. Castiel obeyed, shucking Dean's boxers down revealing him to the chill of the church.

"Nghhh..." Dean groaned out as the priest slid his tongue along the demon.

"Damn father...never knew you would have been so good with your tongue...ahhh." The demon moaned as Castiel drank him in. Swirling his tongue against the demon, resting a hand against his hip. The priest started to bob his head, gripping tighter at the demon's toned waist. Castiel's tongue swirled expertly, the demon's cock against the back of his throat

"Ah...ah...fuck Cas..." The demon gripped as Castiel's hair. "Cas stop!" the priest stopped moving, Dean pulled him up by his hair. "Easy priest. Fuck...I thought I was damn near finished there." The priest's mouth dripped with drool and pre-cum.

"Holy hell." The demon gulped. Mouth agape, eyes heavy with lust as drool dripped from the corner of the priest's mouth, Dean had never been so turned on.

"Come here priest" Cas crawled forward. Mouth resting over Dean's, Cas didn't move, as if waiting for orders. The demon smirked, tugging at the priest's pants, shucking them to his knees.

"Open your mouth." The demon ordered. Castiel obeyed, opening his mouth slightly. Dean slid two fingers in, pressing them against the back of Castiel's throat. The priest gagged as the demon wet his fingers then pulled them free.

"Mnnn..." Castiel groaned as Dean slowly slid a finger into him, quickly followed by a second. Dean's fingers slid in and out, a moan escaping the priest's throat at each motion. Castiel pushed his ass onto Dean's fingers.

"you really are a blasphemous one arn't you father?"

The demon pressed against the priest's prostate, causing him to cry out. Castiel hung his head, barely panting the words out.

"P-Please i want..."

The demon pressed again, Castiel throwing his head back.

"You want what priest? Tell me all your sinful little desires." Castiel groaned, straining at his words.

"P-Please fuck...me..." Castiel moaned at his own blasphemous words. Maybe the demon was right. Maybe he wasn't as pure as he thought.

"As you wish father." The demon pulled his fingers free, gripping Cas's hips. "Lift your ass." Dean commanded, the priest did as he was told. Dean gripped himself, slowly sliding the priest onto him. Castiel winced, feeling the demon deep inside of him.

"Nghhhh." Castiel groaned as he adjusted to the intrusion.

"Ride me priest." Dean tugged at Castiel's hips. The priest pressed a hand against Dean's chest to gain leverage and began to rock his hips. "Ah fuck..." Dean groaned out as the holy man slid along his cock, ass squeezing him tight.

Castiel started to lose the strength in his legs, he shifted to roll his hips, trying to give his legs a rest. "Ah fuck..." Dean groaned as Castiel rolled his hips. "Damn priest, your ass....ngh...is heavenly."

Castiel only responded with a exasperated sigh, hips still rolling. Dean grasped at Castiel's bare hips, thrusting up and causing the man to cry out.

"No prayer this time priest?"

Castiel whimpered and shook his head. "Ride my cock Cas. Ride me to hell." Castiel rolled his hips again, nails digging into the wooden floor of the church. Castiel picked up his speed, rolling in the same spot, pressing the demon against his prostate.

"Nnnggg." Castiel growled out as he slid all the way down Dean again. Castiel moved his hand to his own neglected erection and began to stroke it in motion with his hips.With his hips grinding and fist pumping Castiel was so close, he felt his muscles tense and Dean knew it. He grabbed Castiel's busy wrist causing him to stop. Castiel whimpered, he was so close and Dean had taken his release from him.

"Tsk tsk priest. I didn't say you could cum yet. Not before me for sure."

Castiel groaned as Dean kept a hold of his wrist. Castiel, eager to feel the release, moved his hips fast, feeling the demon twitch inside of him. "Ahh fuck!" Dean bucked his hips, riding out the orgasm as the priest came in tandem, covering Dean's chest with his cum. Castiel slumped over, mentally and physically exhausted.

Dean grabbed the priest by his hips, sliding out of him. Castiel gasped and collapsed on Dean's chest. Both men panted and laid there for a moment before Dean rolled Castiel off of him. the priest groaned, back to the demon. Dean stood up.

"Ah dammit." Dean groaned, touching his sticky chest. Grabbing his shirt off the floor, Dean slipped it on.

"Ah." The demon smiled, stepping out of the circle. Castiel slowly sat up,noticing Dean was outside the circle.

"W-What?" Castiel stared at the demon then the floor. "Oh no." the trap had been disrupted from Castiel scratching the floor, paint under his nails. Dean chuckled.

"Should have been more careful priest."

Castiel sighed "Dear God. I'm going to hell." Castiel couldn't believe he had done this twice. But this time he had enjoyed it, he was surely damned.

"I sure hope so." Dean chuckled, arms crossed. "Then I would get to sin with your sweet ass for eternity. "

Castiel sighed and looked up. "Dean I..." But the demon was gone, leaving Castiel once again half naked on the floor of the church. Pondering if his soul could ever be saved now.


	3. I do not lie

"Fuck"

Castiel couldn't believe he was doing this again. His third set of priest robes ripped, he was quickly running out. What Castiel couldn't believe were the sinful words dripping from his lips as easy as breathing, while a demon slammed into him from behind as he awkwardly leaned over a pew in his own church.

"Ah priest." The green eyed demon grunted as his hips continued to snap against the holy man's ass. "When did you-ngh-start cursing? "

"I-Ah fuck-suppose when I started enjoying you fucking me." Castiel a few months ago would have poured holy water on himself for saying that. Lately however, ever since this beautiful demon, Dean, had busted into his church and had taken Castiel by force over an altar not five feet from him, he considered all his innocence lost.

"I quite like it-fuck-the sweet, innocent, begging me to stop priest before was nice, but hearing you talk like that-fuck!" Dean growled as he came deep inside the priest. "-Gets me going like nothing else." Dean panted out.

"So what is this?" The demon asked as he tucked himself back into his jeans.

"What?" The priest struggled to stand up, covering best he could with his torn clothes.

"You actually summoned me this time." Dean chuckled, slipping his trademark black tee over his head.

"I suppose...I don't know." Castiel would never admit he missed Dean. 

"Surprising to say the least." Dean grunted, helping Castiel up. "I figured it was a trap."

"I considered it." The priest chuckled, finally to his feet. "But once you got here I knew I wouldn't be able to."

"Aw priest, I'm flattered." Dean gave a flirtatious smirk, collapsing on the stained pew covered in his and Castiel's release.

"Don't be. You're poison Dean." Castiel grunted as he plopped next to Dean. Castiel would never forget how this started. Dean raping him just a few feet away and now Castiel was actually asking for his presence. "You're no good for me, I know that. I don't know what urged me to call you, but I've changed since you first came here. I'm not the scared little priest you met just a few months ago."

"That hurts me Cas. Truly." Dean placed a hand over his vessel's heart like he meant it, but then let out a snicker. "I'll admit. I miss the scared pliant man I fucked into submission but..." Dean leaned in hot breath on Castiel's ear. "You practically begging for my cock, unable to function without it, makes you my favorite little fucktoy."

"And how many ngh-" the priest groaned at the demon now nibbling at his ear, his cock half hard in his pants again."-how many 'little fucktoys' do you-ah-have?" Cas gasped out as Dean's fingers tugged at a sensitive nipple.

"Mmmm just you babe." Dean licked the shell of Castiel's ear eliciting a moan from the man's throat. Just him? That had to be a lie, demons lie.

"Liar." Castiel bit out as Dean released his ear.

A disapproving growl rumbled in Dean's throat, his thumb pressed against Castiel's windpipe. "It's not a lie." The demon gripped tighter, Castiel trying to pry his hand of his throat. "You're right Cas, I am poison, because I will kill you if you accuse me of lying again. I don't lie to you, I won't. Ever."

The priest gasped out, choking as Dean released his neck. "Why would you make a promise like that?"

"Because I fucking hate liars." Dean flexed the hand he was just choking the priest with.

"Funny thing for a Demon to hate." Castiel's voice was still rough.

"Oh Cas." Dean leaned down planting a soft unexpected kiss on Castiel's lips. "I'm sorry I hurt you. That's just a hot button for me."

Castiel wanted to be pissed, so bad, but Dean's lips were so soft and the warm hand craning around the nape of his neck took away all his anger.

"Mmmm" Dean nuzzled Cas's cheek. "I wish I could take you home with me, I tire of this dusty old church."

"Don't think I'd do too well in hell." Castiel chuckled. Well regularly fucking a Demon he would probably do better there than in heaven.

"Mnnn." Dean continued to nuzzle Cas pulling the smaller man into his lap. The few candles lit in the closed church contrasted beautifully against Dean's pale freckled skin. "You belong to a Knight of Hell, nobody would dare touch you." Dean let out a playful possessive growl into the priest's ear.

"K-Knight of Hell?" Castiel groaned as Dean nibbled at his sensitive ears.

"Mmmhm" Dean chuckled "Top demon, commander of the king's armies."

"King?" Cas tilted his head to the side, some thing Dean found incredibly cute.

"Kind of hell, my pet." Dean patted Castiel's dark shaggy hair, the priest unintentionally purring into it.

"Lucifer?"

"Haha no. He's long gone. The new king is Crowley. He's a bit of a prick but a better ruler. Pisses Abaddon right off."

"Abaddon?" Castiel thought the name sounded familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Lucifer's commander. Once Crowley took his place, he took her position and gave it to me. She's still a knight, but no longer commander." Dean absent mindedly ran his fingers through Cas's hair.

Dean didn't even realize he was cuddling, Castiel curled up in his lap. "Hates my fucking guts. Bitch would take great pleasure in taking you from me."

Castiel winced at the thought. Another Demon? Once Castiel returned Dean's...well he wouldn't call it affection, but his advances he supposed, things changed. He no longer fought Dean, he was addicted to him and Castiel was slightly ashamed.

"Is my presence that unpleasant?" Dean seemed like he was able to read Castiel's thoughts, maybe he just read his face.

The priest shifted in Dean's lap, back of his head against the demon's thigh. "You're kind of irritating." Dean responded with a small frown. "But...I wouldn't say unpleasant." Castiel gave a small smile.

He was still at war with himself over this. He had been a devout man, praying every night, never missing in a service. Now he lay curled up in a demon's lap after sleeping with him multiple times as said demon ran his fingers through his hair. However regardless of that, something in him didn't want to hurt Dean. Not anymore.

"Well." Dean stood up, pushing Cas off his lap. He finally realized he had been cuddling the priest, causing him to make a hasty retreat. He liked this human but he wasn't going soft. "That was a good fuck Cas, see ya again soon." with a wink the demon vanished.

"What am I doing with my life?" Castiel buried his face in his hands. He wasn't summoning that demon again, not ever.

* * *

 "Castiel?"

Castiel jumped at the hand on his shoulder. "Jesus Father Gabriel, dont scare me like that." His heart was going a million miles a minute. He was trying to force himself to not think about Dean. He had put warding seals all over the church to keep demons out. He never wanted to see him again, Castiel touched his throat, to ever be hurt by him again. Dean may have seemed sweet the last time but he had still tried to take Castiel's life out of anger and Castiel wanted no more of that.

"Since when do  ** _you_  **take the name in vain Castiel?" Gabriel raised honey blonde eyebrows with curiosity, he was always so curious, too curious.

"You just frightened me. A mere slip of the tongue." Castiel huffed, walking along the pews to absentmindedly straightening already straight bibles.

"You've been distant lately." Gabriel followed him down the length of the pew. "Castiel" Gabriel grabbed the priest's hand, a mix of anger and concern in his voice. "Please tell me whats going on. Your sermons are lacking and you never look directly at the crowd anymore." Castiel's sermons had been kind of robotic and dull lately. A man with a usually booming voice now read passages from the bible with a monotone voice that sounded almost like boredom.

"I'm fine Gabriel." Castiel yanked his hand away irritatingly. "Go home, I'll close up the church tonight." Gabriel opened his mouth to protest, but Castiel cut him off with a steely look and the other priest backed off.

"Good night father castiel. Deus mues vobiscum."

"And you Father Gabriel."

Once the last man exited the church, Castiel let out a heavy sigh. He hadn't seen Dean in weeks and it was his own doing. He refused to summon him and barred him from entering the church. He hoped the demon would get bored, find some other soul to torment. Castiel knew it was wrong to hope that on someone else, but he couldn't take this confusion.

The night air was cold on Castiel's face as he drug a bag of trash to the dumpster in the alley behind the church. It was fall now, it seemed to get colder with each passing day and the church bustled around the holidays. His thoughts went back to Dean and he immediately shoved them to the back of his mind. Then a hard pain in his back as he was forcefully shoved into the brick wall of the church by a dark figure.

"What the hell Cas?!" it was Dean, his black eyes flashing against the lone dimly light street lamp nearby.

"D-Dean." Castiel choked out, the demon's arm pinning his throat. Dean released the sputtering priest once he realized Castiel wouldn't be able to answer with his throat pinned.

"Why did you shut me out?!" Dean barked as Castiel fell to his knees.

"You're evil...ngh...and I don't..."Castiel trailed off, standing legs apart firmly on the ground. "I wont let you you bully me anymore abomination." Castiel hadn't called Dean that since they had first met and it pissed the demon off.

"Abomination?!" Dean yanked Castiel up by his collar, shoving him against the wall again. "Is that all I am to you? A fucking monster?! I'll show you what a god damn monster I am!" Dean ripped Castiel's long robes open, yanking his slacks down and shoving the priest's face into the rough brick wall. He kicked the man's legs apart and dug his nails into his bare ass.

"Dean-ngh-please..." Castiel's cheek stung, he was pretty sure the brick wall had scraped his face.

"Don't fucking 'please' me. You shut me out of that church for weeks, unable to get in because of your damn sigils. I want a fucking explanation Cas!" 

"I didnt..." Castiel bit his lip, he wasn't going to give Dean an answer, he didnt deserve one.

"Fine." Dean growled, the ruffle of denim hit Castiel's ear. "If you won't answer me, then I'll just make you scream." Dean forced Castiel's face harshing into the unforgiving surface before shoving full force into the priest.

"Fuck!" Castiel yelled, but was just a muffled noise against the brick wall. Castiel tried to push away but Dean put all his weight onto the priest, pinning his arms down as his snapped his hips. "Dean!" Castiel cried out, painting the brick wall white as Dean nailed his prostate.

"Fucking miss me Cas?" Dean growled low in Castiel's ear, keeping up the punishing pace. "I can tell, cumming so fast, just on my cock. Good little fucking pet. Don't hide from your master ever again." A few quick thrusts later Dean filled him up and Castiel groaned. The moment Dean pulled out Castiel crumpled to the ground. His ass burned like hell and his legs felt like gelatin. 

"Take those damn sigils off, I _will_ be back." Dean bit out. "and remember Cas." Dean pulled his jeans back up to his waist. "I do not lie."

For a few minutes Castiel didn't move, to be honest he didn't think he could. His legs still didn't work and his mind was still reeling. He liked that, he fucking liked dean controlling him like that, abusing and degrading him. The sane part of him never wanted Dean to come back but he other half couldn't wait to be fucked mercilessly again. Dean wasn't sweet and Dean didn't care for him. It's like Dean said, Cas was his pet. Not god's and that was all he was to the demon, his own personal fucktoy. 

As Castiel stumbled into the church, leaning on whatever wall was closest. He spoke, almost a whisper. "ni dei mecum."
    
    
                      
                    

."
    
    
                      
                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deus mues vobiscum = GOD BE WITH YOU MY FRIEND  
> ni dei mecum= GOD BE WITH ME
> 
> so this some how became a series.


	4. My pet

"Squirrel!" A hybrid british-scottish accent spoke cheerfully at Dean's return.

"Shut it Crowley. You know I don't like it when you call me that." Dean bit out, pouring himself a glass of fine whiskey and gulping it down in one shot.

"Easy there love. What has got your silk laced panties in a twist?"

Even in the body of a man of fifty, Crowley managed to look like a lost puppy, a puppy that turned into a snarling beast when he had his authority questioned. His dark hairline was receding but not gone and he always dressed in the nicest suits money could buy. "You're lucky were besties. None of my other servants get to talk to me like that." Crowley clicked his tongue in false irritation.

"Your other 'servants' don't command your armies." Dean grunted as he collapsed in a nearby chair that groaned under his weight.

"Fair enough." Crowley leaned back in his throne, an ornate antique from the middle ages that he favored. "So what happened to happy bouncing Dean?" Ever since Castiel had returned his advances Dean had practically a literal glow about him. Then again what man doesn't when he comes home from a sexually satisfying evening?

"Just some stupid priest." Dean groaned, still angry at Cas for shutting him out.

"Ah the one you've been having a spin in the sack with?" Crowley cocked an eyebrow, leaning forward for Dean's response.

"How did you know about that?"

"I'm the king boy, I know everything. Best keep him on a leash, Abaddon hears about him she'll be on that like figgy pudding on a Sunday afternoon."

"Bitch better not fucking dare touch my stuff." Dean growled, taking another shot of whiskey.

"The boy your new pet then?" Crowley leaned back, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together in small circles. "You can have your pets Dean, but don't belly ache to me when this one runs off too."

"Oh he won't. I'll make Damn sure of that." A fiendish smirk spread across Dean's face and his eyes flashed black.

* * *

 

"Castiel?" Gabriel gently pushed the office door open to see his coworker scribbling away at his desk.

"Come in Father Gabriel." Castiel spoke without looking up from his papers.

"Come on Castiel." Gabriel sighed as he took the chair in front of the desk. "We've been friends since we were children, call me Gabriel or Gabe at least."

"Fine. How can I help you Gabriel?" There was a certain chill in Castiel's tone and he refused to make eye contact with his friend.

Castiel was always so stubborn. It was something that Gabriel always admired about him but he had a tendency to bottle up his feelings too. "You can start by telling me what happened to your face."

Castiel scratched his pen across his desk, leaving a jagged mark across the wood. There were deep scratches against Castiel's left cheek where Dean had shoved his face into the wall last night. He had tried to clean the wounds best he could but they still stung like hell.

"Its nothing. I fell last night while I was taking the trash out." There was no way he would tell Gabriel what happened. About Dean forcing him against the wall, growling in his ear as he mercilessly fucked him and especially how Castiel loved it.

"Castiel please..." Gabriel placed a hand over Castiel's "if something is going on please tell me."

"I'm fine Gabriel." Castiel forced a small smile, hoping it would ease his friend's worries.

"Fine. For now." Gabriel stood up from the chair, slowly heading to the door. "And Castiel." Gabriel paused at the door. "I'm here if you ever need me."

The moment Gabriel was gone Castiel touched his cheek again. This was so fucked up, he was so fucked up. How could he let that demon...his cheek seemed to sting more the harder he thought about Dean.

"Miss me sweetheart?"

Castiel jumped out of his desk chair at the deep voice coming from the corner of his office.

"Dean." Castiel hissed out as Dean closed around the desk, gripping the priest's waist. "Its the middle of the day, what if someone sees you?"

"Nobody saw me, don't worry my pet." Dean purred against Castiel's ear, the priest letting out a strangled moan.

"Does it hurt?" Dean grazed his thumb over the cuts on his cheekbone, causing the smaller man to flinch.

"A little." Castiel flinched as Dean brought a gentle kiss to the injury.

"I hate to damage my pet's pretty skin like that. But I had to punish you for trying to run away." Dean growled and gave a playful nibble at Castiel's ear.

"Ah...Dean..." Castiel groaned as Dean grinded against him, pressing him against the desk.

"Maybe you like being punished hmm?" Dean growled into Castiel's hair, giving a harsh tug. The priest fought back a moan that rumbled in his throat. "Like it when I use and abuse you Cas?" Dean spun him around so he was bent over the desk, injured cheek pressed to the cold wood.

"Mnnn I..." Castiel groaned as Dean grinded against him, fingers intertwined in Castiel's dark hair.

"What was that Cas?" Dean tugged Castiel up by his hair, growling low in his ear.

"I...yes..." Castiel bit his lip trying to grind against the desk, trying to gain any kind of friction against his erection straining against his slacks.

"Good boy." Dean praised Castiel as he snaked a hand around the front of the priest's pants before shucking them down. "I think you deserve a reward." Dean lowered to his knees, his breath tracing down Castiel's back, stopping at the cleft of his ass. 

"Dean what are you-ah!" the priest gasped out, fingers clawing at the edge of the desk as the demon licked a quick stripe along his entrance. "D-Dean please..." the priest shook, his grip on the desk the only thing keeping him up.

"Don't worry my pet, I'll give you what you need." 

Castiel stifled back a moan as Dean's tongue darted in and out of him with quick thrusts. "Oh God, oh God, Fuck!" Castiel whined as Dean gripped the base of his cock, stilling the man's orgasm with his free hand as he continued to tongue fuck the priest into a wanton moaning mess. "D-Dean please..." Castiel begged, he wanted, _needed_  Dean inside him, now. "Dean please, f-fuck me."

Dean ran a hand up Castiel's spine as a silent reassurance that he would get what he needed. Dean's hand trailed back down, the priest releasing a deep moan as Dean slipped a finger in beside his tongue. Castiel's hips were bucking now, pushing back to get Dean's tongue and finger deeper inside him. It wasn't enough, Castiel needed more.

"Deeeean." Castiel whined in between heavy breaths as Dean's tongue continued to stretch him out. 

"Mmm priest." Dean finally pulled back, licking his lips. "You taste damn good." Castiel let out a gasp as Dean pulled his finger free as well, getting to his feet. Castiel shook with anticipation as he heard the clink of Dean's belt coming undone.

"Fuck!" Castiel cried out as leather struck his ass, a throaty laugh came from Dean. "I had nearly forgotten to punish you for before, last night wasn't nearly enough of a punishment. _snap._ Castiel yelped at the sting on his ass, knees nearly buckling from under him. _snap._ Castiel screamed again, his dick twitching in anticipation of the next blow _. snap._

"I think thats enough." Dean dropped his belt to the floor before shucking his jean to his knees, positioning his straining cock at Castiel's hole, pushing the head in and out, teasing the priest.

"Dean please..." Castiel's voice came out in broken sobs, his ass still stinging. He wanted to push back, make Dean go deeper. He knew that would just anger the demon, that he would just get punished again, but maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

"Please what Cas?" Dean slid partway in and back out again. "You have to say it."

"I-I want it..." Castiel groaned, nails digging into the hard wood of his desk.

"Want what Cas, tell me or you get nothing." Dean pulled completely out, Castiel gave out a whimper.

"F-Fuck me Dean...hard...please..." Castiel turned his head in shame, practically humping the desk.

"Good pet, my pet." Dean growled as he slid easily into the priest, still so open from last night.

"F-Fuck." Castiel groaned as Dean stretched him out. He felt full, oh God so full. Dean jumped immediately into a punishing pace. Castiel gave out little "Ah ah ahs" as Dean repeatedly slammed into him, the desk shook under the combined weight, creaking as if threatening to snap in two. In between thrusts Castiel could hear the scratching of the desk as its was pushed forward more each time Dean slammed into him. Dean's hand slid to Castiel's wrists, squeezing tight to leverage himself as he pumped faster. Each thrust forward Castiel's cock bobbed against his stomach, straining for release. An animalistic groan ripped from Castiel's throat as Dean slammed his prostate, cumming all over the desk and floor.

Spent, and legs like gelatin, Castiel gripped at the desk as Dean's few final thrusts brought him his own orgasm. A quiet "Fuck." passed Dean's lips as he filled the priest.  

The two men laid that for a minute or two, for Castiel it felt like an eternity before Dean pulled out. "F-Fuck." Dean fell back against the wall before shucking his jeans up from around his ankles. 

Castiel collapsed on the floor, no longer able to hold himself up on the desk. The priest groaned as Dean redressed him and laid him on the couch in his office. Castiel's vision was reduced to a tiny pin, barely able to register Dean's outline. He felt something warm and wet on his forehead, a mumble of words he was too zoned out to understand, then he fell asleep.

* * *

 

" **Galatians 5:16**    _But I say, walk by the Spirit, and you will not gratify the desires of the flesh."_

Castiel twinged with guilt as he adressed the crowd in front of him. He twinged at all his wrong doings on this very topic, and the deep bruises on his wrists and ass.

" **1 John 2:16**   _For all that is in the world—the desires of the flesh and the desires of the eyes and pride of life—is not from the Father but is from the world. amen"_

"Amen" the church echoed back, bowing their heads for one final prayer, before filing out of the church.

"Father Castiel." a young woman approached the priest. She was young, perhaps in her mid twenties with natural flaming red hair.

"Yes Anna, how can I help you?" Castiel smiled, absentmindedly sliding his sleeve down to hid the bruises.

"I was wondering if you were doing confessions soon." The girl twiddled her fingers, eyes downcast to the floor.

"Ah I'm sorry my child. Father Gabriel is handling confessions this week. Perhaps you could speak to him." If anyone needed a confession it was him, confession for all the wrong he had done lately, for lusting after a demon.

"Ah um okay. Thank you." The girl gave a small smile before darting out of the church with the back end of the crowd.

"Castiel?"

The priest spun around to see Gabriel leaning over a nearby pew, golden eyes locked with Castiel's blue. "Tell me what's going on."

"Nothing is going on Gabriel." Castiel smiled, it was almost genuine. Almost, he was happy but at the same time so conflicted. Gabriel sighed, standing up and head to Castiel, yanking him by his wrist. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Castiel winced as Gabriel shucked his sleeve up.

"What are these?" Gabriel growled at the deep fingerprint shaped bruises around Castiel's wrists. "And don't give me some bullshit excuse this time."

"Gabriel! Language!" Castiel hissed, trying to pull himself free.

"Cut the crap, you know I'm not into the whole church thing. I came here because you're my best friend. I do this every week to protect you and you know it. "Gabriel hissed back, releasing Castiel's injured wrist.

"It's nothing." Castiel slid his sleeve back down. "I'm fine Gabe, I'm not in any danger. I swear."

Gabriel seemed to calm down at the mention of the nickname. "Fine. But promise me that if...whatever this is, gets out of hand that you will let me help you."

"Gabe..."

"Promise me." Gabriel's golden eyes begged, worry in his voice.

"I promise."

Gabriel gave one of his near-devilish smirks, before patting his friend on the shoulder. "Then goodnight to you my friend."

"Good night Gabe." Castiel smiled back.

This wasn't good. It was bad enough Dean was dragging him to sin day after day, but now he was lying to his best friend. The problem was he was addicted to Dean at this point, addicted to his touch, his smell, Dean's rough hands forcing him down as he had his way with him. Castiel had been right, Dean really was poison and there was nothing Castiel could do to stop it, to stop this. A harsh realization hit him that maybe he didn't want this to stop, however wrong it was.


	5. Angel

"Dean?" Castiel rolled over, bare skin on the scratchy sheets.

When Dean had appeared this time Castiel had been cleaning up the unused dormitories in the church. Religion wasn't a big thing anymore and families no longer sent their sons to church to study the ways of God. The church itself was nearly three hundred years old, but Castiel still maintained the quarters as something to do.

"Yeah?" Dean grunted as he slipped his jeans on. His usual quick fuck and even quicker exit fast approaching.

"How old are you?" The priest propped his elbow up, head resting on his hand.

"Are we doing pillow talk now?" Dean chuckled as he buttoned his pants.

"Come on Dean, tell me. I'm curious." Perhaps Gabriel's curiosity was rubbing off on him.

"Cas if you knew how old I was you'd never get a boner again." Dean laughed, flopping down on the bed, much to Castiel's surprise. The demon let out a heavy sigh as baby blue eyes begged him for an answer.

"I'm four hundred and twenty-seven years old." Dean sighed. "Feel better now that you know you're fucking an old man?" Castiel couldn't help but chuckle. "So how old are you?"

"I thought you wern't interested in pillow talk." Castiel teased.

"Answer the question or shut up." Dean grunted, hands resting behind his head.

"I'm twenty-six." Castiel laughed out, pulling a nearby blanket over his cold naked body.

"And you're wasting your youth here? Churches are for old people and idiots who don't know where else to turn."

"What does that say about me?" Castiel wasn't sure what kind of answer he was expecting.

"That you're an idiot." Yeah that was the answer Castiel had expected.

"You're such a dick." Castiel huffed as he rolled over, his back to Dean.

"Don't get all bitchy with me Cas. I'm not your damn boyfriend." Dean was right, Castiel was just his easily accessible willing fucktoy.

"Then you can leave. You got what you wanted." Castiel mumbled into the pillow.

"Ill leave when I damn well please. I happen to be very tired." Dean huffed shifting position to where his back was pressed against Castiel's. "What kind of name is Castiel anyways?"

"Cassiel."

"What?"

"It's a variation of the name Cassiel. The Angel of tears and the Angel who loved humans even more than the other angels."

"Do you ever get tired of saying the word angel?" Dean grunted.

"Nope, why? Does it bother you?" Castiel formed a small smirk against the dark room.

"Yes. It's annoying." Dean huffed, shifting again causing his back to be pressed directly against Castiel's now. It was so warm, Dean was so warm.

"Angel."

"Shut up."

* * *

  
Castiel woke the next morning as he had expected, alone. A few minutes of stretching out before rolling out of the dusty old bed and dressing himself.

Thankfully Dean hadn't ripped his clothes this time. He sniffed his arm, he reeked of sex and sweat. Not exactly something a holy man should smell of, especially around his followers. Unfortunately he had to go home, he badly needed a shower and proper bed.

Before walking out the door an object caught Castiel's attention out of the corner of his eye. It was a black digital watch, it wasn't his, dean's maybe?

Castiel pocketed the watch before rounding the corner, practically crashing into Gabriel and knocking himself to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Gabriel held out a hand which Castiel instantly took, pulling himself to his feet.

"Why do you smell like sex?" Gabriel crossed his arms, that acute nose of his was becoming a  problem. Castiel had to think of a lie, any lie.

"I dunno what you mean. I accidentally fell asleep in the dormitories, must be the old sheets."

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow, but didn't question further. "Go home and rest. And shower for Christ's sake." Gabriel huffed, practically shoving Castiel out a side door of the church. "I'll lead the sermon today."

"But..."

"Go home Castiel. I've got this." Gabriel gave a small smile. The smile he always gave that was a half formed playful smirk that basically meant "trust me."

The weather had turned cold, it was mid November now. Virginia's climate was balanced, cold in the winter, steaming hot in the summer. He had of course forgotten his coat, the chilled air burning through his clothes and the priest shivered.

"You cold sweetheart?"

Castiel spun around to a female voice. A woman in her mid to late twenties stepped put from behind a building. She was absolutely gorgeous, she had curled long red pin up style hair and deep red matching lipstick. She wore a short black leather jacket, draped over a t-shirt that said "the devil made me do it."

Castiel froze in place, the click of her high heel boots echoed on the empty street as she strode toward him, hips swaying.

The woman gripped Castiel's chin, sizing him up. "Well, you're cute. I suppose he does have good taste in men at least."

"Excuse me?" Castiel knocked the woman's hand away, anger in his eyes.

The woman let out a high laugh that was almost a giggle. "He always liked them feisty too."

"Do I know you?" Castiel growled, twinging as a burst of cold wind ripped through his clothes.

"Not yet honey, but you will." The woman smiled, turned heel and gave an extra swish of her hips in tight black jeans. She disappeared around the corner, leaving Castiel standing dumbstruck in the cold.

Finally at his apartment, Castiel shut the cold out. It wasnt anything special, just a small studio apartment downtown. He didn't really need much space, it was just him and the few possessions he owned. He had considered getting a pet, to make the place a little less depressing but he would never be home to take care of it. The kitchen and living room were basically the same room, a tiny twin sized bed was squeezed in what could barely be considered a bedroom. The worn down bathroom was basically a closet with a stand in shower Castiel had installed himself that sometimes leaked and sometimes never turned on at all. He was by no means handy, but he worked with what he could. Once changed out of his work clothes he gave a long yawn. It was still early, only nine in the morning but he felt like he needed a nap, too tired to reach the bed he curled up in the stained black futon in his living room and drifted off.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Castiel jumped at the voice only a few feet away and loud thud that followed. "Jesus!" Castiel exclaimed as he nearly fell off the futon.

"Just Dean is fine." a deep voice rumbled to Castiel's left, the man turned to lock blue with green. God Dean's eyes were beautiful.

"Hello Dean." Castiel let out a small smile, still half asleep. 

"Have a rough night?" Dean smiled back, plopping on the futon next to Cas, the springs creaked and groaned under the combined body weight. 

"You know for a fact I did." Castiel groaned, rolling back over into a small ball. He had a lot more bruises than usual from last night and he was laying on one no matter how he laid. Dean hadn't beat him, sex with the demon was just particularly rough, not that Castiel minded in the least.

"Is this really where you live?"

"Yes." Castiel grumbled, fighting for more sleep.

"I can't believe you live in such squalor. Though i suppose priests don't really make a lot do they?" Castiel felt the weight on the futon shift as Dean rose to explore the small apartment. He didn't really think it was squalor. It was warm, nothing in the house besides the shower was out of working order and the rent was cheap.

"Does your shower always do that?" The clink of the endlessly dripping shower against the tile floor echoed throughout the otherwise quiet apartment.

"Yes, I can't seem to get it to stop." Castiel groaned, still refusing to rise from the futon.

"Do you have any tools?"

Castiel pointed lazily to a corner where a toolbox was buried under a heavy stack of magazines. He started hearing clinking sounds, a mumbled "son of a bitch" then fell back asleep.

"Cas." Dean shook Castiel's shoulder and the man groaned, finally resigned to getting up. 

"What?" Castiel sat up rubbing his eyes, stretching his arms out. 

"Your shower is fixed." Dean smiled, dropping the tool box beside him. Dean had fixed his shower, why would he do that? The demon cleared his throat and his smile faltered. "Don't read too much into it, I just won't want to fuck you if you smell like a dumpster." Of course that was why, Castiel hadn't expected any less. "So anything interesting happen today?" Now Dean was asking about his day? Maybe he had hit his head or something.

"It was fine but..." Castiel paused, he was worried so maybe he should mention the strange woman from earlier. "This woman stopped me on the street, said some strange things, touched my face then left."

Dean's expression darkened, his hand curled into a fist. "What did she look like and what did she say?"

"Well...she said something about good taste in men. About me being feisty and she had bright red hair and wore a lot of black."

"Fucking Abaddon." Dean growled, rushing to the window as if he expected something to be there any second.

"A-Abaddon? That demon whose job you took?" Castiel shifted comfortably in his seat, she could have killed him and Castiel had no clue that his life had been in danger.

"I have no idea how that bitch found out about you. I'm lucky she didn't decide to take you from me right then and there." Dean growled, pacing the small apartment. "This is not good."

"Dean? What is she going to do to me?" Castiel tried to hide the fear in his voice but Dean heard it nonetheless. 

"Nothing Cas." Dean stepped forward to pat Castiel's head, fingers intertwined with brunette bed head. Dean seemed to be giving him some kind of gentle reassurance. "That bitch is never going to touch you again. I can't believe I let this happen. Do you have any idea how w-" The demon bit his lip, silencing himself. Was Dean concerned about him? About his well being? Did Dean...care about him?

Dean noticed the doe-eyed look Castiel was giving him and he cleared his throat again. "I don't like people touching my things." Dean's eyes darted away, staring hard at the door. **_things_**. Right that's all Castiel was to Dean, a **_thing_** , he had to remind himself about that again. Dean was basically just a child who didn't want his toys touched and Castiel's heart sunk, what was he expecting?

"I'm going to post demons outside of your apartment, the church and have them follow you everywhere." Dean ran his hands through his sandy hair as he continued to pace.

"Dean I don't think..." Castiel started but was cut off by a flash of black eyes and a growl from Dean.

"It's happening Cas, don't you dare argue with me." The demon headed to the door, swinging it open. "I need to settle some things, don't leave this apartment tonight, demons will be here shortly to guard it."

With that Dean left, slamming the door behind him. Castiel couldn't believe this, followed by demons day and night, put in mortal danger just because some demon decided to make Castiel his pet. Less than an hour had passed before Castiel peered out the window to see two men in black suits, standing by a sleek black car, staring up at his apartment. "Demons." The mens' eyes flashed black in response as if they had heard him. This is so fucked up. He yanked the curtains shut, locked the door and collapsed on the futon, stress and exhaustion took him, slowly drifting off to sleep.

 


	6. Damnation

Castiel was sick of this. Sick of these demons trailing him day and night. Grocery shopping, working at the church, relaxing at home (well he wouldn't call it relaxing, more like house arrest). Castiel checked his window, the same two demons standing outside of his apartment. They had never spoken to him, they only stood there, stone faced anytime Castiel turned to look at them as they followed a few feet back. They wore sunglasses even at night. Castiel wasn't sure if that was style or they were just trying to hide their soulless black eyes.

And days, ** _days_** , Dean had been missing. The priest didn't want to say he missed him, but fuck he did. Castiel ran his fingers through his hair, giving short painful tugs in frustration. Dean had to be using some kind of demon power...something on him to make him miss him. A devout man in church in his whole life and now he pined for a demon? What if Dean never came back?

Castiel touched his cheek, the smallest of scars where Dean fucked him in the alley. It was barely noticeable, just the smallest of nicks on his cheekbone after it healed and the scar was...wet? Castiel pulled his hand forward, a tear on his finger tip. A tear? Why was he crying? Because he thought for one second that Dean may never come back? He would never see those beautiful green eyes again, the smile the demon tried to hide when he thought Cas wasn't looking. This was insane, completely insane.

* * *

"ABADDON!"

Dean charged down the hallway. Hell wasn't like most people expected. Sure there were a few tens of thousands of cells for tortured souls, that were there for some reason or another. That was lower level though, Dean spent most of his time in the upper levels of hell that weirdly looked like a worn warehouse or office building. Had to keep hell dark and depressing he supposed and what was more depressing than a cubicle?

"ABADDON!" Dean yelled again, rounding a corner into Crowley's throne room. Dean let out a low growl at the sight, Abaddon sitting sideways in the throne, legs crossed and propped up on the arm of the chair.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dean growled, hands balled into fists at his sides.

"Just trying it on for size." The woman smiled, perfect white teeth contrasting with deep red lipstick.

"Off." Dean snarled, hand reaching into his leather jacket. In the inner pocket rested a large knife, made of bone and teeth. The first blade they called it, able to kill anything it pierced, human or demon.

"Now Dean." she smiled again, closing in on him and placing a cold hand on his cheek. "You're ruining that handsome face of yours with that scowl."

Dean swatted her hand away, taking every urge he had not to kill her. "What did you do to Cas?"

"Cas?" Abaddon titled her head slightly to feign confusion and her seductive smile returned. "Oh, that gorgeous little human pet of yours. I just wanted to see what he looked like." She strutted over to Crowley's fine collection of liquor near his throne, poured herself a glass then laid herself back on the throne again. "You know hell, its like a middle school lunchroom. Gossip here, whispers there, demons can be practically children sometimes." she sipped the drink in her hand, before returning to a near permanent smile. "I know you like your pets Dean, always have, trying to fill that little hole in your heart the day you lost your brother."

Dean's face darkened and he gripped the blade's handle. "Oops, forgot that was a hotspot for you sweetheart. Were you really surprised? Lucifer wasn't exactly an angel, well actually he was but only in the species sense." Dean pulled the blade out and Abbadon let out a hearty laugh. "You're not going to kill me darling, not here anyways. Lucifer lied to you and because of that you lost Sam, you only have yourself to blame for being stupid. Do you really think this priest is going to fill the hole in your heart, make you feel love again? Of course its not the same kind of love, family love or romantic love you just want someone to make you feel special. Maybe I'll take him, make him my toy, take from you since you took from me."

"Dont you dare touch Cas, you bitch!" Dean lunged forward with the blade only to be halted by a voice behind him.

"Dean!" 

It was Crowley, flanked by two demons with a calm but chilly presence about him. "Ahem" the king cleared his throat, eyes clearly pointed in Abaddon's direction.

Realizing what he meant, she finally rose off the chair. "Sorry your majesty, just protecting it, best keep an eye on it." She smiled, walking past Dean and Crowley out the door, muttering under her breath. "Before someone takes it from you."

"Dean." green eyes flicked to the throne where crowley now rested. "This is becoming a problem, i can't have my two knights scrapping about over some human."

"There wont be a problem." Dean held back a growl "I'll make damn sure of that." with that Dean stormed out of the throne room, fuming as he relived that day again, the day he lost Sam.

**_Colonial America 1615_ **

_"Sam!" Dean frantically searched for his brother throughout the burning manor. "Sammy!" Dean screamed again. Ducking under a burning beam Dean reached his younger brother, trapped under the collapsed staircase. "Sam!" Dean shoved away some of the debris to see Sam's legs had been crushed, his brother coughing up blood. No, twenty-three was too young to die, his brother was not going to die!_

_"D-Dean..." Sam choked out, his shaggy brown hair drenched in blood in sweat, he reached out for his brother._

_"It's okay Sammy, I've got you." With much effort Dean swept his brother up in his arms, narrowingly avoiding the collapsing roof, Dean escaped into the woods with his brother. He had no idea how exactly the fire started but the flames had consumed the building in a matter of minutes. Dean's eyes darted in fear as Sam choked on his own blood in Dean's arms. No, this isnt right, Sam was finally better and no longer sick and now this? He promised. He promised Dean that Sam would be okay._

_"Pity, that was a lovely building."_

_Dean's eyes flicked up from where he was sitting with Sam in his lap, a dirty blonde man in a fine waistcoat was flanked on one side by a nun with dark red hair. "You lied to me you son of a bitch! You said Sam would be okay!"_

_"Read the contract Dean." The man snapped his fingers, a paper appearing in his hand. "I said that I would heal poor Sammy's sickness and I did, I never said that he wouldn't die from something else."_

_"Lucifer you bastard!" Dean barked, Sam choking on more blood. "Sam! Sammy?!" Dean shook his brother, his eyes closed and no longer breathing._

_"He's gone Dean, time to keep your end of our bargain." Lucifer rolled the contract up, handing it to the nun whose eyes flashed back, smiling as she took the paper. "I told you the day your brother died I would take your soul. That day is here."_

_"I am not leaving my brother!" Dean growled, tears in his eyes. Lucifer snapped his fingers, two demons yanked Dean up, Sam's body falling from Dean's lap. "No! No! Sammy! I won't leave him!"_

_"He's God's problem now. Time to go home Dean." Lucifer smiled, snapping his fingers, taking Dean and leaving Sam's body broken and unburied in the middle of the woods._

Fresh tears streamed down Dean's face, he was never going to lose anyone like that again. The past four centuries made him cold and unfeeling but Cas, he made Dean love again, feel and smile again, cry again for the first time in centuries. He had to let him know.

* * *

 

"Cas?" Dean gently pushed the apartment door open, Castiel was sleeping on the futon again. Why didn't he lock the door? Even with demons guarding him its was foolish not to lock the door.

Castiel was sprawled out in his back, mouth slightly agape as his chest heaved in a steady rhythm. Dean had never seen him sleep before. After they had sex Dean always ran off so quickly, even the last time the room was dark and their backs were to one another.

Dean was starting to regret that, because Cas looked so adorable when he slept. He must be used to sleeping alone, his legs were splayed in different directions, taking up as much space as he could while one hand rested on his repeatedly rising chest. Dean noticed his black watch gripped tight in the sleeping man's hand. He wondered where he had left that watch, but not as much as he wondered why the priest was cuddled up to it. Dean squatted down next to him, the priest's breathing was shallow and he started to mumble in his sleep.

"Mnnn Dean...don't..." Cas was dreaming about...him? "Dean...don't go..." Castiel whined in his sleep. The man writhed on the futon, rolling and kicking his legs out as he bucked on the furniture. "DEAN!" Castiel bolted upright, hair drenched in sweat, unaware Dean was right beside him. 

"Cas." Dean tentatively reached to touch Castiel's cheek, the man letting out a sharp breath in response.

"Dean?" Widened blue eyes flicked to Dean. His breathing was still heavy and his dark hair was matted with sweat. A terrified look flashed across his face, was he having a nightmare? The concern on Dean's face was unmistakable and Castiel's breath hitched when Dean pulled him into a hug. Wait...a hug?

"Did you have a nightmare?" Dean's voice was deep, calming and Castiel couldn't help but sink into the strange hug.

"Uh yeah." Castiel's hands reluctantly slid up Dean's back, Dean was so warm, his back felt so strong.

"What happened?" Dean nuzzled Castiel's shoulder and the priest gave another sharp intake of breath, Dean had never held him like this before, or wanted to make sure he was okay.

"I um...dreamt that you-" Castiel bit his lip, a pang in his chest. "-that you died."

"Oh Cas." Dean tightened his grip. "I'm not going to die, I promise. I'll always be right here."

"Dean are you okay?" This was such strange behaviour for a demon, for Dean, and to be honest it worried Castiel.

"I'm fine." Dean pulled back, a sadness rested in his eyes. "Actually I needed to tell you something..." he gripped Castiel's chin, pulling him into a deep gentle kiss. The kiss was caring, full of want as Dean's hands moved to tangle his fingers in the priest's hair.

"Dean..." Castiel breathed out against the kiss, hands gripping at the back of Dean's tee.

"Mnn Cas..." Dean's lips trailed down Castiel's neck, lips grazing his Adam's apple. "I love you..." It was almost a whisper, and Castiel's breathing halted for a moment. "Do you love me?" Dean breathed out against his neck, waiting for an answer.

"You what?" Castiel pushed Dean off, a flash of hurt across the demon's face. His heart was beating a million miles a minute. "I thought you didn't lie." This had to be a dream, a bad dream. Dean didn't love him...he couldn't...

"Cas..." Dean reached a hand out and Castiel scurried to the corner of the futon. "I'm not lying, I love you." The words hit Castiel again like a knife. Dean loved him? Things were so simple when it was just sex, but love? Being in love with a demon, no way this had a happy ending.

"I have to go." Castiel rose from the futon, rushing to the door. Seriously? Dean just confessed his undying love and Cas just leaves?

"CAS!" Dean barked out, Castiel bolting out the door.

No! Castiel couldn't...he...Dean disappears for days and he just shows up telling Cas that he loves him? Tears streamed down his face, he ran until his legs gave out from under him.

"Castiel?" The priest looked up to see Gabriel standing over him, concern in his eyes.

"Gabe." Castiel sniffled, taking Gabriel's outstretched hand. He didn't even realize he had ended up running to the church.

"Castiel, tell me what happened." Gabriel sat beside his friend on the couch in his office.

"It's nothing Gabriel." Castiel sighed, face buried in his hands.

"Stop lying to me!" Gabriel bit out, roughly grabbing his friend by his shoulders.

"Ow Gabe! Stop, that hurts!" Castiel tried to push him away but Gabriel was surprisingly strong.

"Who is he Castiel?! Every time I see you there is a new bruise and now you're crying!"

"Dean didn't mean to-" Castiel bit his lip, angry with himself.

"Dean? Why are you letting him hurt you?!"

" ** _You're_** hurting me Gabriel!"

Finally realizing how tight he was gripping, Gabriel released his friend's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Castiel but...this isn't healthy. I don't know how you ended up with this guy but he's no good for you, making you cry like this." Gabriel wiped a tear resting on Castiel's scar.

"Gabe, Dean didn't hurt me, he just...told me he loved me."

"Do you love this guy?" Gabriel closed in uncomfortably close to Castiel.

"Gabe I-I dunno I just..." Castiel was cut off by Gabriel's mouth against his, hands on Castiel's shoulders again, keeping him locked in the kiss. Finally Gabriel pulled back, studying Castiel's face for a reaction that mostly turned out to be shock.

"Even if you do, love me instead. I've always loved you Castiel, ever since we where children. I've always kept my feelings locked up, following where ever you went and watching over you. I didn't become a priest for God, I did it to be near you."

Castiel sat there dumbstruck, two love confessions in one day was just too much. "Gabe I can't..." he loved Gabriel but not the same way he loved Dean. Wait...he loved Dean?

"Please Castiel..." Gabriel grabbed his friend's hand. "I'm so much better for you, I'll always be so good to you, care for you and never hurt you."

Sure Dean had hurt Castiel. Many times the demon left bruises and injuries on him. But they were all unintentional from the demons brute strength or ones Castiel had received when he begged Dean to fuck him harder.

"I do love him." Castiel breathed out, his brain trying to catch up with his own words. He did, he loved Dean. No matter how screwed up this relationship had started, so much had changed and Castiel somehow knew he wouldn't be able to live without him.

"Castiel, please..." Gabe reached a hand out, palm against his friend's cheek.

"Im sorry, I have to go." he stood up from the couch, Gabriel still holding his hand. "Gabe I have to, I need to see him." with much reservation, Gabriel released him.

It was the first of December, absolutely freezing, as Castiel trudged back to his apartment, praying that Dean was still there. His apartment in sight, he sighed with relief.

"Are lost little one?" 

Castiel whipped around to see Abaddon leaning against his car, grin across her face.

"No I'm not, my apartment is right there, back off." Castiel growled.

"Oh but you are lost." Abaddon stepped forward "So lost, so confused. That evil demon, toying with your emotions like that." She jerked Castiel up by his chin, that smile never breaking. "You truly are a beautiful man, you are wasted on Dean. Why don't you be my pet?" Castiel froze as she left an almost gentle kiss on his cheek, while she kept an iron grip on his chin. 

"I'm not anyones pet!" Castiel barked, knocking her hand away.

"Oh I beg to differ hun. That's all you are to Dean, just some pet, like the others."

"Others?"

"Oh you didn't know?" she stepped forward again, the clack of her boots echoed against the hard pavement. "Dean's had many pets over the past four centuries. Used and abused them and once he was done with them, he threw them away."

"Dean's not like that!" Castiel bit out, his hand curled into a fist. "He told me he loved me!"

"And you believed him?" Abaddon cocked an eyebrow and Castiel's resolve weakened.

"Y-Yes. Dean doesn't lie to me, he said he hates liars."

"He lied to his brother, promised to keep him safe and failed, Dean is no saint." 

"Brother?" Castiel's eyes widened. Dean had never said anything.

"Oh yes. Baby brother Sam he lost in a fire all those centuries ago. Lucifer healed Sam from a sickness he had, just like he promised Dean. Regardless he lost his brother and its all because Dean couldn't keep him safe like he promised. So ever since, Dean has had his little pets, trying to fill that hole in his black heart, thats all you are Castiel, a replacement. Now, you are coming with me, whither you like it or not." Dean was just upstairs, just a few feet away, if Castiel ran fast enough he would be safe. He bolted for the stairs only to be halted by the two demons who had been guarding him for the past few weeks.

"What are you doing?! I'm trying to get to Dean!" Castiel screamed, choking out as one of the demons punched him in the stomach, knocking unconscious.

"Come darlings, time to take my new pet home." Abaddon turned heel, snapped her fingers and the group disappeared.

* * *

 It had been nearly two hours, Cas still hadn't come home. Dean was beginning to worry, Cas didn't have any friends or family that he spoke of, not that Dean had ever bothered to learn anything about him. A pang of guilt shot through his chest. What if he went to the church? Dean shucked on his leather jacket and headed out the door.

"HELLO?!" Dean banged on the front door of the church a few times before it opened. Gabriel stood there, he looked like he had been crying.

 "How can I help you? Hey!" Gabriel shouted as Dean shoved past him into the church.

"Cas!" Dean yelled, the echo of the church was the only answer he received.

"Cas?" Gabriel closed the door "Wait, Castiel?!"

Dean turned to Gabriel, his eyes frantic. "Cas?! You know him, where is he?!" Dean grasped Gabriel's shoulders.

"Who are you?" 

"Dean." The demon spoke without thinking, grunting as a fist found his jaw."What the Hell man?" Dean touched his cheek, a red imprint there, damn this guy could punch.

"So you're the bastard who has been hurting Castiel!" Gabriel swung again, knocking Dean back.

"Who the hell are you?!" Dean bit out, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. Demons were hard to kill, but not invincible.

"His best friend, Gabriel. He ran to me after you upset him."

"He what?"

"And I kissed him jackass, I'm better for Castiel. I don't know who you are but I know that you're no good for him."

"Is he here?"

"I just basically told you to leave him alone. How thick are you?!" Gabriel growled, ready to hit Dean again.

"IS HE HERE?!" Darkness resonated in Dean's voice, nearly giving away what he really was.

"No, he ran off." Gabriel bit out.

"Where?!" Dean pushed Gabriel against a wall. 

"I don't know, but he's safe if he's far from you."

"Cas could be in danger!" Dean barked, bunching up Gabriel's robes in his fist. Gabriel's expression turned from anger to worry and Dean loosened his grip.

"Maybe he went home."

"I was just there, he wasn't-" a look of horror and realization flashed across Dean's face "-Abaddon."

* * *

 

Castiel grunted as he regained consciousness, his wrists hurt and there was a deep pain in his stomach. He looked down to see metal cuffs around both wrists, chained to the floor. Each arm was in a separate cuff, the chains pulled so tight to the floor that it didn't give him much room to move.

"Good morning sunshine." Abbadon was sitting cross legged in a fine ornate chair much like Crowley's own, but not nearly as fine. 

"Let me go!" Castiel yanked at one of the cuffs, the metal scraping against his sensitive skin. Dammit that hurt.

"Now sweetheart." Abaddon squatted down in front of Castiel, gripping his hair as she pulled his face to hers. "You're mine now. Pets behave or they get punished." 

"Fuck you!" Castiel spit directly on her left cheek. Her nostrils flared but she remained otherwise calm before placing a stinging slap across Castiel's face. The priest coughed up blood, damn she hit hard.

"I figured Dean would have trained you better." She pulled him up by his hair again, and again he spit in her face, a mix of blood and saliva. Castiel half expected her to slap him again but she pulled back, wiping her face and strutting over to a nearby table, the contents out of Castiel's view. "You know, Dean can be a little rough." she turned, raising a pristine silver hunting knife in her hand, admiring it like it was the most beautiful thing in existence. "But I'm much much worse." A devilish grin spread across her face.

Castiel winced as she dragged the blade across his cheek, giving him a mirrored cut to the one Dean had given him on his left cheekbone weeks ago. "Now I'm going to cut you until you apologize." She ripped Castiel's tee open, dragging the blade across his toned chest, the priest holding back a whimper. "I've got eternity my pet, do you?" She raised her arm, bringing it down to create a deep slash across Castiel's chest. The man held back a choked cry, he wouldn't give her any satisfaction, no matter what. Smiling she brought a slash down across the first marking an "X" on Castiel's chest. The priest cried out in pain, unable to hold it in any longer. "Apologize." she demanded.

"No." Castiel gasped out, more blood dripping from his mouth and pooling onto the floor below him. 

"APOLOGIZE!" She backhanded him, knocking the beaten man over, a whispered "Dean" escaped his lips.

* * *

"Abaddon!" Dean charged room to room, his blade gripped tight in his fist as he frantically searched for his priest. Dean shoved past a few disgruntled demons, some of which growled and flashed their eyes black at him. He rounded a corner, right into another demon.

"Woah there squirell!" It was Crowley, straightening out his designer suit.

"Crowley!" Dean had never been so relieved to see him. "Where is Abaddon?!" Dean barked out, the urgency in his voice apparent.

"Easy there mate. She's in one of the torture cells, dunno what she is doing there though."

"Thank you!" Dean gave Crowley a quick awkward hug before bolting off to the dungeons.

"Did Dean Winchester just hug and thank me?" Crowley cocked an eyebrow before shrugging and heading to his throne room, two demons flanking him "That priest must have had some kind of effect on him." Crowley smiled as Dean's footsteps faded.

"ABADDON!" Dean was tiring of this dance, spending his time in hell screaming that bitch's name. Dean flung every cell open until he reached the last one, almost choking on air at the sight. Castiel's chains had been raised, hovering over the ground with his head hanging. The pool of blood beneath him was more than looked safe to lose and he didn't appear to be breathing.

"Cas!" Dean rushed to him, quickly slicing his chains, catching the limp body as it fell. "Cas!" Dean screamed again, trying to shake him awake. Castiel's face was swollen on one side, littered with bruises and cuts. Dean pressed his ear to Castiel's chest, his breathing was light but at least it was there.

"D-Dean..." Castiel choked out, coughing up more blood. No, no this is almost exactly how he last saw Sam. Dean refused to let this happen again.

"Now Dean."

Dean's eyes flicked up, Abaddon standing in the doorway, running her tongue up a knife with the priest's blood on it. "Didn't your mommy teach you not to touch other people's things?"

"Like you're one to talk bitch." Dean snarled, gently laying Castiel down and covering him with his jacket. He stood feet planted to the ground, the blade gripped tightly in his hand, ready to strike. 

"Tsk tsk." Abaddon flicked her wrist, slinging Dean into the wall with an invisible force. The demon let out a loud grunt as his back hit the wall.

"You have always been in over your head Dean." She stepped forward, placing a hand on Dean's cheek. He tried to move, to stab that blade right into her heart, but her power kept him pinned. "You see, I'm much more powerful than you, the only reason I stepped down as commander is because I'm smart. Biding my time to usurp that fancy suit wearing moron calling himself "king." You see, Lucifer was a spoiled child what hell really needed was a queen."

"What is your point here?" Dean growled, trying to push against the force again. 

"My point Dean is-" she stroked his face and he felt his blood boil. "-I want to see you suffer and what better way than hurting someone you love?" her eyes flicked to Castiel, heading over to where he laid, unconscious and broken. 

"Don't you dare fucking touch him!" Dean broke free of the hold, while Abaddon's attention was focused on Cas. She turned to push Dean back against the wall again, only to let out a whined grunt as Dean shoved the blade directly into her heart. Her eyes flashed black before sliding off the blade and crumpling to the floor. He quickly rushed to Castiel, scooping him up in his arms. "let's go home."

 

* * *

 

Castiel blinked his eyes open, his body hurt like hell. Every inch was covered in a bruise or cut and he was pretty sure his wrist was broken. He sat up, blinking at his surroundings. He was...home? He was laid in the bed he almost never slept in, his wrist was wrapped and all the blood washed off him.

"Cas." Dean's rough voice hit Castiel's ear and he felt an almost relief. Dean was leaning in his doorway, beautiful green eyes filled with guilt.

"Dean." Cas breathed out, grunting as he propped himself up against the wall behind his bed. 

"Are you okay?" Dean approached the bed, sitting on the end but not daring to come any closer.

"Yeah." Castiel touched his wrist, upon further examination he saw it wasn't actually broken "Thanks to you."

"No Cas, this happened to you because of _ **me**_." Dean sighed, face buried in his hands. 

"Dean..." Castiel did his best to crawl forward, his uninjured hand resting on Dean's back. "I love you too."

"You what?" Dean's heart almost stopped, his breathing hitched.

"I love you Dean. I figured it was about time I gave you an answer." Castiel smiled, wincing at a cut on his lip. 

"Oh Cas." Dean choked out. "I-I can't, I don't want you hurt anymore because of me." 

"Dean." Castiel turned Dean's face to his. "Shut up." Dean sighed with relief as he felt Castiel lips against his once again. His fingers tangled in the smaller man's hair as he crawled gently on top of him, carefully avoiding Castiel's most serious injuries. He rutted gently against Castiel who was now giving out tiny whines as Dean pressed against him. "Dean." Castiel breathed into the kiss."Make love to me." Castiel didn't want this to be like all those other times, he wanted Dean's hands all over him, gentle kisses pressed to every wound.

"Yes." was all Dean breathed out. He carefully removed Castiel's boxers, the only article of clothing left after Dean had bandaged him up. Dean quickly shed his own clothes, dropping them to the floor before claiming Castiel's lips again. The kisses were slow, passionate, almost a whisper of " _i love you_ ". Castiel let out a low whine as Dean kissed along his neck. The demon stopped, lips hovering over Castiel's neck. "You okay? Did I hurt you?"

The priest shook his head "N-No it feels good, don't stop." Castiel begged and Dean continued to trail his lips down the man's body. Castiel let out a gasp as Dean lifted his legs, pushing them back so he could lick a long stripe against his hole. "D-Dean." Castiel gripped at the sheets as Dean's tongue probed him, stretching him out. After a while Castiel was a bucking, wanton, moaning mess. "Dean...please...now" Castiel begged, he wanted to feel Dean, **now**. After a couple more minutes of Dean's tongue and now fingers working he finally pulled back, positioning himself against The moaning man's entrance, gently pushing in as Castiel let out an exasperated sigh. The man let out a gentle "fuck" as Dean bottomed out. 

Dean started to rock his hips, fingers tangled in Castiel's hair again as the men moaned into each others mouths. For once Castiel didn't want Dean to fuck him harder, he wanted this to last forever, Dean gently sliding in and out of him as he peppered his heated skin with kisses. Eventually Dean picked up a slightly quicker and closer pace, hips rutting against Castiel's as the priest's arms were locked around his neck, keeping him pulled into the kiss. "A-Ah Deaaaaan." Castiel whined as Dean shifted the angle, hitting his prostate head on.

"Fuck, fuck, Cas!" both men came at almost exactly the same time, their orgasms better than any in recent memory. For a moment Dean froze, the only noise in the room was the heavy panting between them. He wanted to collapse but didn't want to add to the other man's injuries. He wanted to stay locked inside Castiel forever, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he held him close. Eventually Dean had gone soft and he pulled out, rolling to collapse beside Castiel.

"Dean." Castiel rolled to his side, snuggling up to Dean's chest. Dean instinctively wrapped his arm around the smaller man, pulling him in close.

"Thank you." Castiel mumbled into Dean's chest.

"Of course Cas. I won't let anyone hurt you again." Dean smiled, stroking his lover's hair.

"Not just that. For choosing me." Castiel mumbled, half asleep.

"Cas, I don't know if..."

"Shut up Dean." Castiel grumbled, trying his hardest to to sleep, he was so exhausted. Torture and sex in the same day can take a lot out of a guy.

"I love you." Dean whispered.

"I love you too." Castiel smiled against Dean's chest.

So what if Castiel was going to hell? He already knew his way around and at least he would get to spend eternity with Dean. And that was making damnation sound pretty fucking awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading :3. Ii know the fic was still a little short but im glad i took it further than two chapters :). i hope you guys liked it and sorry if it seemed rushed at all. im currently job hunting and i wanted to make sure i got an ending for you guys so you wouldnt have to wait :3. (possibly weeks before another chapter came out lol, i went ahead and ended the story here.. i hope i didnt leave too much unanswered and open. feel free to ask me a question about anything that may have gotten unanswered and ill let you know what happens in that situation :3 )

**Author's Note:**

> Castiels prayer in latin
> 
> Deus propitius esto mihi placet . propitius mihi super immunditia. quia mea .
> 
> roughly translates to
> 
> "please god forgive me. forgive me for my impurity. for my lust."


End file.
